


Find peace in silence

by Noahstarr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahstarr/pseuds/Noahstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly is ranked as the first New generation.      </p>
<p>in a world were you are classified by your gifts and powers. separated at birth to join  family units, that are pre- tested to match your teams success rate in battle, skill, intelligence.</p>
<p>The first separation from your birth parent's is the first phase in your life. </p>
<p>the second separation is from your family units into your school division. were your placed with a group of people your powers and gifts go in sink with. <br/>For years you stay with your division, but then after 10years. you go into your last separation phase. </p>
<p>The last separation phase tests which base you fit into.  if your lucky and all your team mates gifts transitions at the same wave length as yours. </p>
<p>then you stay with your division. for the rest of your life. <br/>if not your sent to your correct base and then placed in a new division.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I was named lily

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this story posted on my other account on wattpad.com.

I remember the first time I called my family unit care taker "mommy". There was a hardening look that took over her eyes.  
At that moment I was scared and confused. How do you explain to a child that nobody ever has a true family, no matter where you go your always alone. 

That's when I learned my first lesson in life.   
I would never belong in this world. I needed comfort, and warmth. A stable life....that I would never get. 

I'm the abnormal to people, I'm everything that should have never existed. I wanted what nobody else wanted. 

A family. 

The law states you will never have the tittle of a daughter or son because in your life you will never have a mother or father. 

To have a family means that you will be distracted from the natural order. 

So the law eliminated it all together.

The concept of a "family unit" is just as it sounds. 

I was separated from my birth parent's right after the birth. In our way of living we like to keep things quick and simple. 

No ties to build or bonds to be made with people, Not until your ready for your division.   
Them are the only people that your ever allowed to care about. 

Which always confused me.......how am I going to serve and protect this world if I only care about a minim of five people? (if I'm lucky to be granted a large division)

A family unit is were you stay until your a teenager, With people that's soul reason to be alive and valuable in our world is to teach us the rules before we try our own hand at life.   
Their very strict with their teachings. You must know all the rules before you leave...or else they failed. 

One of the things I was never told, is that your always going to be alone...I was never shown how to endure the loneliness. 

My name is Lily,

I was born in the first generation,  
I always felt like I would always be alone.   
But soon I move on into the second phase of life.   
Entering a division. 

I will be granted a privilege most would beg for if they could still feel human emotions, I will finally have people to care for.


	2. The feeling of being lucky

They tell me that I should be grateful, That because of my bloodline I have top privilege to go to straight to the elite academy. 

I should be lucky. 

A regular school takes up to 10years before you enter a base, With my blood it automatically grants me excess into a academy which is only a span of one short month. 

That month can easily be cut down to even a week, Possibly even one day. 

Depending on your skills and abilities. 

What you can and can not achieve. 

How well you conform to your role your assigned.

My family unit, Gushes about how lucky I am to be granted such a privilege. 

Their so excited for me and all it dose is make me more sick to my stomach while i stare at my dinner. 

How can I consider myself lucky?

Only a month at most to get to know a whole new group of people, that I'm expected to instantly put all my trust in. With the possibility that the schools console might disagree with my original placement. 

Which means I'm expected to forget what ever people they drill into my life, Command me to love and cherish them automatically now means nothing to me then. 

I look around the dinner table at all these smiling and laughing faces, and that's all they are to me just faces. 

I don't even know any of their names, and I doubt they know mine.

My life's going to shift and break into tiny pieces. 

I'm tired of being alone...but is this what I really wanted? 

I ask to be excused form dinner and from somewhere down the table I might have hered a grunt of a yes. 

My family unit lives on a massive farm. So when I walk outside to the stables to go sleep with the horses it doesn't faze a soul here. Id rather share a bed with a beautiful soul then nameless faces. 

I'm able to get away with this because of how many children are here.

I open the stable door and go to my only friend. She's tall and all pure silver laying across a large spread of hay. I never named her. 

I never seen the point...they would never let me take her with me anyway. That breaks the "no building a bond with anyone but your division " rule. 

She lazily nods her head at me to let me know she knows I'm here. I crawl up next to her stomach and lay my head on her heart. 

My light brown hair spills around my head and I can see the reflection of my hazel eyes in hers. A soft chuckle escapes me and I cant help but to think that if I ever had a birth mother I would want them to be exactly like my horse. 

Beautiful, kind, wild, filled with wonder. 

They say I should be lucky...but I think their all wrong.


End file.
